imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
ImagineWiki:The Revitalization Project
The Revitalization Project is a new initiative to reconstruct ImagineWiki from a dilapidated, injured "collection of pages" into a shining example of a healthy, stable wiki. ImagineWiki has been online for two and a half years and now has a nicely sized article base. However, after all the dramatic changes the wiki has gone through, old and less successful parts of the wiki are still around, pulling the entire quality of ImagineWiki downward. Now is the time to remove or rebuild these dead parts of the wiki and strengthen the community as a whole. Inititaves No More Red Links (NMRL) Red links are every wiki's nightmare. They reveal that a wiki is incomplete and, to some extent, lacking activity. Therefore, as part of the revitalization project, all editors are encouraged to create articles and minimize the number of red links on their pages. Not only will this help ImagineWiki grow even larger, it will also provide even more opportunities for you to expand your imagination. While it's not a punishable offense to have a lot of red links on an article, pages that do will have a small NMRL banner placed at the top. Wikipedia Making in-line links to Wikipedia isn't hard at all and is now encouraged under the Revitalization Project. Linking back to Wikipedia when it comes to various real-world topics helps readers easily find a detailed description of something they may not already know. To insert a link to Wikipedia in your article, simply put: :Wikipedia: For a good example of inline linking to Wikipedia on a widespread scale, see the Jill page. PNG Earlier in the history of ImagineWiki, we encouraged editors to use the Scalable Vector Graphics (SVG, .svg) vector graphics format when creating images for their articles. However, SVG still does not have full-scale support from all browsers, it has a learning curve that many of our users may not find easy to get the hang of, and there are some small glitches in the way SVG is handled on ImagineWiki that can completely ruin an image. Therefore, we are switching our preferred image format to Portable Network Graphics, or PNG (.png), a bitmap format that is an uncompressed form of Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPG, .jpg/.jpeg). PNG supports transparent surfaces and isn't victim to the ugly compression artifacts that can be found in JPG images. Manual of Style This serves as a reminder to all editors to follow the Manual of Style when writing and putting the finishing touches on articles. The MOS is designed to make ImagineWiki look more aesthetic and easy to read. Wiki markup experts ImagineWiki is in dire need of users with experience in Wiki markup, the "code" that serves as a simplified version of HTML. Many templates have failed because of our userbase's lack of advanced knowledge of Wiki markup. If you can seek advice from other wikis on transferring their advanced templates to ImagineWiki, it would be greatly appreciated. See also *ImagineWiki:Works' Archive Category:ImagineWiki